Deep in the Jungle
by TigressRani
Summary: Another tiger was in the jungle, a female. How will this affect Mowgli? How will he grow up? And most of all, how will the King of the Jungle react to a female presence deep in the jungle? Maybe he's finally met his match...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ya'll! I was reading Jungle Book fanfics and I was shocked at the lack of Shere Kahn fics! He is one of my favorite villians! He's gentlemanly and intelligent; who wants a stupid villain? I plan on this being a relatively short fic, but it will be Shere Kahn centric.**

**While doing my research, I found out that 'Shere' means 'tiger' and 'Kahn' means 'King.' In turn, my OC is Shere, 'tiger', and 'Rani', 'Queen." I also found out that tigers do overlap territories on occasion, and that females and males do sometimes work together on hunts. Tigers are also the only known cats that enjoy water and voluntarily submerge themselves on many occasions. A main point that I learned was that tigers do, habitually, drag their prey and kills several hundred meters into sheltered areas before they eat. Several cases have been recorded of them also stashing kills in trees. All these facts will somehow come into play during this fic!**

**I will explain more about past events involving friendships with Bagheera and Baloo, and I also might post several one-shots about Shere Kahn and Shere Rani!**

**Enjoy!**

Bagheera's ears shot forward as he heard the faint roars that filtered through the tall trees of the Jungle. The pain-filled yowls had disrupted Bagheera's afternoon nap and he quickly jumped from the shady tree he had been lounging on, shaking off the sleepy haze that had been brought on by the muggy jungle sun that was shining through the thick leaves of the trees. He focused on the small sounds, trying to recognize who and where they were coming from.

Faint snarls and growls could be heard, as well as yowls of pain. It was from a large creature, a predator. Bagheera listened with all his might, that he might hear the creature calling for help. The loudest roar yet came to his ears and he stiffened.

It was Shere Rani.

Bagheera had met Shere Rani when both were near cubs. They were quite similar in their calm, quiet, logical ways which was a surprise to the other Jungle creatures as well as he. Tigers were not known for their even tempers and logical responses, nor for their sporting ways and sense of honor. But Rani was unlike the self-proclaimed King of the Jungle. The panther and the tiger got along; they might have even been friends. Rani had made an agreement with the creatures of the Jungle. The tiger hunted Man's cattle, antelope, boars, and few others; she scavanged. In return, no one disturbed Rani's territory and the Jungle's animals were all allies.

No animals dismissed Rani's quiet power and danger, as it was known that any animal that entered the tiger's territory without invitation was quickly taken and… disposed of.

That said, all respected the tiger and in turn, Shere Rani respected them.

Bagheera concentrated on the snarls and decided that Rani was somewhere near the man village.

Only one thing could come of a tiger that had wandered to close to the man village: trouble.

He shot to his feet, and raced as fast as he could toward the village, bellowing as he saw a sleeping bear. "BALOO! Shere Rani is in danger!" The bear jolted awake as the black panther shot past him and stumbled to his large paws. Bagheera nimbly made his way through the thick green vegetation as Baloo bumbled his way around, swatting at trees and leaves, still half asleep with a banana peel stuck to his paw.

They had to reach Shere Rani first, before the King of the Jungle heard her snarls and cries.

Rani silently and stealthily crept through the thick jungle toward the man village, intent on her prey-a medium sized bull that had strayed from the herd. Slinking through the last of the trees, she stayed low to the ground and was completely intent on not warning the young child watching the small herd. This would be her first large kill in a while and though it would take a while to drag the carcass to her territory; she thought it would be worth it. She coiled her muscles and readied herself to spring, her striped flank tensing and rolling. The bull froze and it's head jerked around as it smelled the air. Baring her teeth and unsheathing her claws, she jumped and-

BANG!

-a huge pain shot through her left shoulder. Shere Rani landed heavily on her paws as she fell to the ground, unable to support herself. She roared loudly and noticed the Man she had overlooked. He had stood near the entrance to the village with a strange weapon that all creatures of the Jungle feared. Man's Gun. The man was making strange noises and more noises answered as more Man came out. Rani snarled and roared at Man, trying to back away into the jungle. One of the foolish creatures threw a rope at her. She batted it away with her large, heavy paw and roared even louder as another shot was fired, missing her flank by a few inches. The leaves next to her ruffled and she growled. Man was shouting and growing nearer to her and she swiped at the closest one, who jumped back at her loud snarls and yelps. She grew closer to the trees, but Man would not let her retreat. One of the strange creatures neared her from the left side and she glanced at him. A strange object was in his hand. It was pointed, much like the horns of an antelope. Rani growled and roared, trying to make herself heard over the shouts of Man and the noise of the Jungle.

Man jabbed the strange pointed weapon at her side and Rani hissed in pain and snapped at him with her jaws, catching Man's paw with her teeth. Shere Rani leapt forward slightly, trying to intimidate theses alien creatures. Creeping back into the darkness of the Jungle, Shere Rani limped as far from Man as she could, hoping they would not follow. She heard the bumbling creatures behind her as they hacked into the trees and she roared again, warning them off. Limping and panting, she slowly but determinedly made her way to a small stream several miles into the jungle and collapsed with a pained roar.

She stayed still, panting and trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder and flank. She edged forward, trying to take a drink of water. A deep chuckle emanated from behind her and she tried to roll over, forgetting her injuries in her surprise and landing on her injured side with a pained snarl.

"You look shocked to see me, but is it really a surprise?" Purred a deep voice coming from her right. Rani bristled and snarled at the tiger that was simply lounging beside a tree and gazing at her. Shere Kahn's tail twitched as his golden eyes gazed at her as she bared her teeth. His large, powerful frame was draped across the jungle floor and his striped tail waved lazily as he gazed at her. She supposed to any other tigress he would have been handsome, but not to her. "My dear, it looks as though you are in need of my assistance."

"I…did not…request your help. I can take care of myself." Rani's proud, cultured voice was thick and she lay on the ground near the stream, lapping water and still watching the King of the Jungle out of the corner of her eye.

"Young Rani, tigers are not meant to be striped orange, black, and red."

"Cross me…when I'm uninjured. I'll change that." Her labored breathing grew louder as she struggled to stand. Shere Kahn gracefully stood and stretched.

"Oh, I should hope you don't mean that. We are, after all, old friends. But you must tell me, has your previous agreement paid off? Where are your allies now? I am here and _willing_ to help you…with anything and everything." He circled around her, his large paws padding softly and his tail brushing hers. "Come along, my territory, as I'm sure you know, is quite close."

Kahn firmly placed his head on her uninjured shoulder and pushed Shere Rani so that she staggered to the side, one step closer to his territory. Growling, she stood her ground as he shoved her again. She shook herself and butted the larger male tiger back; he didn't even flinch.

"Come now, I don't have time for this sort of nonsense. You will come with me." Shere Kahn's deep voice grew sterner and lower, suggesting that he was not finding the situation amusing. "My patience is wearing thin Rani, accept your place."

"I have told you many times. I do not require your care." Rani stubbornly sat down, snapping at Shere Kahn's long tail that had come to close to her nose. She turned her large head and ran her large pink tongue over the wound in her shoulder and she slightly winced in pain.

"I am no longer requesting, Rani." Shere Kahn growled and placed his unsheathed claws on top of her neck, digging them in slightly. "You will come with me willingly," he let out a sharp breath in her ear, "or I will be forced to drag you." His claws tightened into the fold of skin at the back of her neck, threatening to make good on his promise to drag her.

**So let me know what you think and tell me if I should continue. Tell me if the characters are in character, how you like my OC, and any ideas you have for plausible encounters with Kahn! Future plans and suggestions for story are welcome as well!**

**Shout out to the author/ authoress Clipchip, because I read her/his stories and really liked them! They inspired me to write this! Read her stories, but caution! They are rated M!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Sherekahnlover911- I'm glad you like it, thanks for reading! You really pushed me to update, thanks!**_

_**Rainbownoodles17- Thanks, I'm always afraid I can't capture the villian and maintain his disposition! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Kibalover1998- your request is granted!**_

_**Guest- I'm sorry, but she doesn't quite get there today! I am quite interested in your idea of courting, though…**_

_**Vectoria- I hadn't considered the idea of them teaming up after Mowgli. I am intrigued. I envision Rani as sympathetic, but I don't know how far she would go should a Man-Cub enter her territory!**_

Rani growled deeply as she felt the larger tiger's claws dig into her skin. She huffed as Kahn stepped closer, preparing to push her again. Knowing that she was no match for his strength and size, she let herself fall limply to the forest floor, preparing to let all her weight hang on the tiger's jaw should he try to drag her.

"You are fighting the inevitable, my dear. Should you indeed make it back to your territory amongst those other cursed beasts, you will be unable to hunt for several moons," purred Shere Kahn as he gently placed his large paw on the wound at her shoulder. "Far better, I think, to submit and return to my fields where you will be fed and healed with utmost-" he flicked her ear with his extended claw, "care."

"Your arguments are pointless, old one, and I will hardly submit to being cared for like a cub! Leave me be and return to your business amidst the vultures," she hissed at him and lashed out, trying to bat away his paw that still rested on her shoulder. He applied more pressure slightly and she roared again.

"Not this time, foolish cat," he hissed as he seized the fold of skin at her neck again and heaved backward towards his large home in the trees. She yowled and swiped, but was as defenseless as a newborn kit as he dragged her halfway into the small river. She struggled again and Shere Kahn growled low in his throat.

"What in the jungle is going on here!?" bellowed a low, sleepy voice. Shere Rani and Kahn both looked at Baloo the bear, who had barged through the thick bushes and onto the bank of the river. A small rustle of leaves behind him and Bagheera appeared as he dropped down from a giant jungle tree.

"Shere Rani," panted Bagheera, "I heard your cries from the man-village. Are you alri- release her at once, Kahn!" Shere Kahn snorted as he unlocked his jaw and let Rani's top half drop into the shallow creek with a small splash.

"Good evening, Bagheera. How fares the hunt?" Kahn asked somewhat menacingly. "I was quite fortunate today as I stumbled upon the wounded Shere Rani and offered her the best of care in the Jungle."

Rani somewhat ungracefully floundered out of the creak and away from the tiger. Kahn put out his heavy paw and stepped on her tail to prevent her moving and she turned around and hissed at him. He smirked at her and daintily removed his paw after smoothing down the ruffled fur.

Shere Rani turned back to Bagheera and Baloo. "A foolish mistake on my part during the hunt, panther. You needn't have roused Baloo. I got myself injured but," she shot Shere Kahn a glare as she shook her coat free of water, "I am _fine_."

"You are well, then? Do you require assistance to your territory?"

"Why would she need your assistance, house-cat?" growled the larger tiger. "Run along and catch some mice while I finish here." Shere Kahn loomed next to Rani as he made his way from the middle of the creek, but she stumbled next to her compatriots and growled.

"Be on your way, beast. You have no further business with me. Approach me again, and I will be forced to mar those stripes."

Shere Kahn straightened and smirked, turning to walk the opposite way of the trio; deep inside he knew he had lost this round and was outnumbered. "Oh, how droll, a threat. Do not bother, you may go on your way, I have no further intentions to listen to you all chatter away like monkeys. Perhaps another time, Shere Rani."

She grumbled under her breath as he vanished into the trees, then turned to her allies.

"I thank you, my friends, for your prompt appearances. Apologies for interrupting with my foolish venture for a bull."

Bagheera shook his head as they started to slowly make their way toward Rani's territory. "No trouble, companion, but are you quite sure you are all right? I don't know if walking right now is the best thing for your-"

"Baggy, the girl says she's fine! I say we leave her to it, no use buttin' in where we aren't needed." Baloo shot a wink at Rani and she gave him a small smile.

"It is gratifying to know such friends can be relied upon in a time of need," she said as the group rounded a large boulder. "I am pleased you care, but you needn't worry, Bagheera. I have fared worse wounds and will be well after four moons."

"Four? What of the hunt?" asked the panther as he nimbly jumped over a fallen tree. "You must eat!"

"I have the remains of a boar by the river. It shall do."

"Rani, I can bring over any fruit you want! King Louis just got hold of a new buncha' banana trees and I get first pick!"

She crinkled her nose. "My thanks again, Baloo, but fruit does not appeal to me, no matter how fresh. Your company, though would be graciously accepted anytime."

"You got it, girl. I'll bring a little somethin' 'case you change your mind!" With that, Baloo left the two as he continued toward his napping tree on the outskirts of Rani's territory, leaving only the two jungle cats to talk of the troubling boldness of Shere Kahn.

"He grows bolder each passing month," began Bagheera as they resumed their walk. "Just yesterday the wolves say he slaughtered a wayward monkey and left it on the front steps of Louis's palace!"

"So I've heard. The snakes say he has been restless, wandering his the edges of his territory and growing ever closer to the man-village." Rani stumbled around a small tree stump and paused at the edge of her territory, marked by the steep drop she and Bagheera were perched on.

"The snakes? You know he has Kaa scared and curled into his mangy paw! No creature larger than a butterfly can tread through the jungle and avoid his gaze!"

She turned to him and sighed. "I know, B. It's just, he is the King of the Jungle for a reason. I feel that it is beyond logic, at moments, to do the things we do and go out of our way to irritate him. Amongst those on our side of the jungle, I have no doubt he would attack you, Baloo, the wolves, and I over the entire man village." Rani sighed dejectedly and her tail dragged slightly. "I sometimes wonder if our arguments over territory cause more trouble than me just finding better hunting grounds.

"You cannot say that you should concede your territory? Or your life? The Alliance has stood for many moons and it will stand for many more. You needn't trouble yourself about his movements or power." Bagheera nimbly lept over a fallen branch and pushed out of the way for the limping tiger as he spoke.

Rani growled as two chattering monkeys screeched overhead. Bagheera saw that she was growing testy and he tried to placate her.

"His wanderings and growing audacity are most troublesome, but at this moment in time, they are not the priority. Will you be well?" Bagheera sat back on his haunches as Rani started to make her way down the rocky overhang.

"I will manage. You have my thanks again. You may visit if you wish but now, boar calls to me. Good evening, old friend." Shere Rani bowed her head and blinked her golden eyes at the smaller cat. He nodded and watched the tigress vanish into the growing dark of the jungle.

_**Updated! To My reviewers, Thanks! You make me feel nice inside. I was really tempted to let her wander into Kahn's territory for a few minutes there! Review!**_

_**Next chapter will most likely be a flashback. Any suggestions are welcome!**_


End file.
